Happy Easter, NOT!
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: What happens when the SechiSeishi and their Mikos go easter egg hunting and I'm the one that made the rules and stuff. Rating is just to be safe, Happy Easter all.


[Kouji] Disclaimer: Kanoi-sama does not own Fushigi Yugi, however she does own herself even though at times she wonders if she even owns that.  
  
[Kanoi] Thank you Kouji. Ok, this isn't going to be as funny as I had first hoped because I just woke up and I'm tired. I have to get it done though because I'm going to spend the day with my grandparents. Well in any case Happy Easter, Happy Spring, Happy Happy Everything!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
[Tamahome] What is this place?  
  
[Kanoi, Miaka, & Yui] IT'S AN EASTER EGG SEARCH!!!!  
  
[Tamahome] Oh. ……….What's an Easter egg search.  
  
[KM&Y] Where you search for Easter eggs.  
  
[Tamahome] Oh……..What's an Easter egg?  
  
[KM&Y] *fall over anime style* FORGET IT!  
  
[Nakago] This is so child- *gets hit in the head with an egg and gets an evil look*  
  
[Everyone] Uh-oh. *get frightened looks*  
  
[Nakago] *picks up the egg and smiles* #retarded high-pitched voice# PRETTY EGG!!!! *hugs the egg and kisses it*  
  
[Everyone] *fall over anime style*  
  
[Soi] He's getting a little to strange. *walks over to a VERY bishonen grown Chiriko* Say, would you like to go out with me?  
  
[Chiriko] Sure. *starts making out with Soi*  
  
[All but Nakago, Chiriko, & Soi] *stare in shock*  
  
[Kanoi] Um, ok then, let's get started with the Easter egg hunt, shall we?  
  
[Everyone but N,C,&S] *nod still slightly afraid*  
  
[Kanoi] KOUJI, GET OVER HERE!!!!  
  
[Kouji] What is it Kanoi-sama?  
  
[Kanoi] I want you to explain to them the rules of the Easter egg hunt.  
  
[Kouji] Ok then, here are the rules guys. Whoever finds the most eggs in one hour is the winner and gets a prize plus whatever's in the eggs. You will be divided up into groups of two. The eggs have chocolate, money-  
  
[Tamahome] MONEY! GIVE ME MONEY!!!  
  
[Kanoi] *knocks out Tamahome* Oops, how clumsy of me. I'm so sorry, I guess you're just going to have to miss the hunt. Go ahead Kouji.  
  
[Kouji] Thank you. Well as I was saying, the eggs contain chocolate, money, and various things. Now here are the teams, we have had to switch them up a bit because of the current events. *looks strangely at Nakago, Chiriko, and Soi* Anyway, these are your teams: Miaka and Hotohori will be the Empyreal Team, Nuriko and Yui will be the Friendship team, Chichiri and Tasuki will be the remainder team (I am NOT a Tas/Chiri fan this was just random, nothing is going to happen between them), Mitsukake and Amiboshi will be the Sensible Team, Suboshi and Ashitare will be the Psycho Team, and last but not least Tomo and Miboshi will be the magic team. Now go to it!  
  
[All] OK! *all six teams go in a different direction*  
  
[Kouji] Kanoi-sama, do you think your plan will work.  
  
[Kanoi] Of coarse. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!! *takes out a small silver device* This should be fun.  
  
*Miaka and Hotohori*  
  
[Miaka] *looks around* Uh, Hotohori it's been 15 minutes and we still haven't found one egg.  
  
[Hotohori] Don't worry Miaka-chan we will find some soon, ok.  
  
[Miaka] Ok. Uh Hotohori, watch-  
  
[Hotohori] *trips and falls into a mud puddle*  
  
[Miaka]…..out. Uh, are you ok?  
  
[Hotohori] OH NO!!! THERE IS MUD COVERING MY REGAL FACE!!!!!! *starts crying his eyes out*  
  
[Miaka] *Sweatdrops* At least he got a free facial. *sighs*  
  
*Nuriko and Yui*  
  
[Nuriko] *looking in a bush* FOUND ANYTHING YET YUI!?  
  
[Yui] *up in a tree* NO, NOT YET! YOU!?  
  
[Nuriko] NO! *gets his butt smacked and pulls head out of the bushes* Huh? Who are you, you pervert?  
  
[Guy] Hey Baby, what's up?  
  
[Nuriko] *runs away screaming for Miaka*  
  
[Yui] *falls out of the tree laughing and is knocked unconscious*  
  
[Guy ] What's up with these women?  
  
*Chichiri and Tasuki*  
  
[Chichiri] GUESS WE WON'T BE WINNING THIS COMPETION!!!!!  
  
[Tasuki]YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
*run away from the crazy fan girls who are chasing after them with quite a few things I will not mention*  
  
*Mitsukake and Amiboshi*  
  
[Mitsukake] *just standing there* Have you found anything yet Amiboshi?  
  
[Amiboshi] *just standing there* No not yet, have you found anything?  
  
[Mitsukake] No, not yet. Have you found anything yet Amiboshi?  
  
[Amiboshi] No not yet, have you found anything? (this goes on for quite sometime)  
  
*Suboshi and Ashitare*  
  
[Suboshi] *has Ashitare on a leash*  
  
[Ashitare] *sniffing out Easter eggs*  
  
[Little Boy] *walks up to the Psycho team* Hey mister, can I pet your dog?  
  
[Suboshi] HE'S NOT MY DOG YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!  
  
[Little Boy] *runs off* MOMMY!!!  
  
[Boy's Mother] How dare you talk to my son like that you brat!!! *starts chasing Suboshi around trying to hit him with her purse*  
  
[Ashitare] *is being scratched behind the ear by the little boy*  
  
*Tomo and Miboshi*  
  
As they walk by people start to whisper and laugh, saying things like, "Hey, I didn't know the circus was in town" and "Look at the freaks."  
  
[Tomo] *hits someone* STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!! *starts crying*  
  
[Miboshi] *stabs someone with his "rattle"*  
  
[Cop] You're under arrest for disturbing the peace and attempting murder.  
  
[Tomo and Miboshi] *are arrested*  
  
*one hour later*  
  
Everyone is lined up.  
  
[Kanoi] Uh, where's the Magic Team?  
  
[Tomo&Miboshi] HERE WE ARE!!!  
  
[Tomo] Sorry, we had to bail ourselves out of jail.  
  
[Kanoi] *sighs and shakes head* Fine. Kouji, would you please announce the winner/  
  
[Kouji] Of coarse Kanoi-sama. And the winner is……….(insert drum role) KANOI- SAMA!!!!  
  
[All] WHAT!?  
  
[Kanoi] Well none of you found any eggs and I have them all. Miaka, you can have all the chocolate. I wouldn't wan to loose my figure. Kouji, you can have everything else but the money, I'm keeping that. And as for my prize, a kiss from the bishonen Amiboshi.  
  
[Amiboshi] *blushes*  
  
[Kanoi] *walks over to Amiboshi and kisses him passionately*  
  
[Amiboshi] *kisses back*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well there's some insanity for ya. Well anyway, please review. Well that's it, HAPPY EASTER, HAPPY SPRING, HAPPY HAPPY EVERYTHING!! Enjoy the holiday everyone. 


End file.
